


Topaz

by tsukinagaleo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, arashi is so giving, but its just aramika, happy late birthday mika, i got stuck on the title so its that, i just think theyre neat, jewel references were attempted, mika voice "i dont have a crush"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinagaleo/pseuds/tsukinagaleo
Summary: Arashi has some late birthday gifts for Mika





	Topaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clovaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovaria/gifts).



> This is only just late but happy birthday to mika, also for gigi, thank you for the help with editing this, also topaz is neat because it's similar to mika's eyes and the december birthstone

“Mikaa~”   
  
The voice of an overexcited Arashi burst through the door as she struggled to grasp at all of the neatly wrapped presents. They were all of varying sizes with a wrapping paper she’d clearly picked out specially for Mika. The ever-so-slightly taller student had spent a considerable amount of time trying to find a wrapping paper perfect for him and after walking around stores for what felt like eons, she had finally settled on something which just screamed Mika.   
  
She’d taken a lot of time over the last month to carefully wrap each present she purchased in deep red paper, which was glimmering with gold patterns of roses and careful leaves. She knew Mika didn’t have many people around and seeing his smiling face on his birthday surrounded by presents was something that Arashi had been looking forward to since the season had first started approaching. Sure enough, based on Mika's grin, it was working.

“Ah, Naru-”   
  
Mika didn’t manage to finish his greeting before the handicraft room’s table was scattered with gifts that were all addressed to him. He looked up to see an excited smile staring down at him. Arashi's purple eyes were glittering while she was waiting for Mika's reaction; he hadn’t fully been processed what was happening yet.   
  
For some reason her eyes were the focus of Mika’s mind: they were amethysts of excitement, pure jewel-stones of joy if you will. He couldn’t tell much from the girl's eyes, but what  _could_ be noted was that all of her winter break had been building up to this moment, to see his reaction to her surprise.

 

Mika set down what he had been working on. It was an old bear he had received as a gift from Tsumugi on his actual birthday shortly after he enrolled at Yumenosaki. Over time it had started to become a bit worn out and part of one of its ears was failing to cooperate with the body anymore. It was just too small of a job to ask Shu to do it for him, he'd just be lectured on doing things himself and sure enough, Mika knew had been trying to learn how to sew things more independently recently. He was sure that Shu would agree that such a small fix was something Mika would have to do by himself. After a lot of mistakes and simply trying to thread the needle, progress was slowly being made.

“A bear, that’s so cute! Is it in need?” Mika turned back to the blonde, having briefly forgotten about the bear as he was more focused on her eyes and the presents she brought than his previous affairs.

“Ah, yeah, it’s just a quick fix...so, Naru what’s all the fuss here about? This isn't all just for me, is it?”

 

“Who  _else_ would it be for!”   
  
Arashi started to rearrange the gifts in some sort of order, which Mika assumed was the one that she wanted him to open them in. It wasn't going to ruin any of the fun because Naru always knew what she was doing and if this was what she wanted he’d happily comply.   
  
“Here, this one first!”

Mika stared down at the hands that were presenting him with a gift. They looked soft and were a perfect size to interlock with his own cold hands. From what he could remember, Arashi always had warm hands and at this time of year Mika was always cold, so maybe if she’d let him... His thoughts were interrupted by her voice. He couldn’t tell what she was saying at first because he was still in a state of confusion about why he would want to hold her hands and how did she get them to look that soft, but he assumed she was encouraging him to open the gift.

The gift was carefully wrapped. It was a small box cloaked in paper that was cut perfectly to cover the entire thing. Not a single mistake was made and it was the typical excellent job that was _expected from Naru...flawless and clean, nothing rushed or messy, showing absolute time and care were spent on it._

 _“_ Well, Mika, open, open!” He obeyed her request and inside the package was a small box. Within it he could see some sort of charm, a gear, connected to a golden necklace chain.  "So? Open it up properly!”

“Is this..a necklace?” 

  
His lapis lazuli and amber eyes stared down thoughtfully at the box. He took off the lid to fully examine the object it contained. Considering its colours and the unique gear design, it was a clear reference to Valkyrie. But...it looked expensive and so did everything else Arashi had brought with her. It’d be a shock if he ever found out the specific amount of money that’d been spent on him. He knew money wasn’t exactly an issue for her since she worked as a model pretty often and was fairly well-known for it. But still...all that money? Being spent on  _him_? He definitely didn't feel like he deserved any of this and it came as great surprise to him that she would think he did. 

 

“Mika, is there a problem...? You’ve gone quiet…” Her voice was laced with a hint of concern, a stark contrast to her upbeat attitude from before.

“Ah, nothing.. It’s just really sweet of ya, y'know...I don’t expect nothin' for my birthday but then ya come along and give me all of this...” he looked at the charm again, smiling, “It’s really sweet, Naru...”

 

“I’m glad you like it...here.”  She handed him the next present. It was soft and squishy. He liked the feel of it in the paper and would have gladly continued to poke his fingers into it this way if it weren’t for the amethyst eyes staring at him. Arashi's eyes were suddenly excited and filled with joy, sparkling just like the real jewels on her earrings: simple diamonds that shone in the light like a star against a dark night sky. It was a classic contrast, clear like night and day. _This, too, was expected of Naru, who was always beautiful and shining herself._

 

“Mika?”  His thoughts were interrupted once again and he was left entirely confused by the places his mind had wandered to. He told himself that didn’t have a crush on Naru or anything like that but she was becoming...increasingly present in his thoughts and her presence alone here was making him feel calm and comforted.  He suddenly realized that even if none of the presents were here, even if she’d only gotten him something simple like a generic birthday card, he would have been absolutely fine with that. She just happened to have gone all out for his birthday. The advantage of this situation was that it meant even more time could be spent with her, considering that she was so adamant on watching to see his reactions and his thoughts on the gifts she’d spent so much time to decide on.  “Oh, a forewarning, Leo helped me choose this one so it may have a bit more ~flair~ than the others.”

 

He quickly opened it, now even more curious than he already was before learning this interesting piece of information. He hadn’t spoken to Leo very much himself, but based off what Naru had informed him about her unit’s leader in the past, he was eccentric, out of the box, almost like some sort of massive cryptid. Mika couldn't recall ever seeing him around the academy yet already he already knew very well that Leo was some sort of enigma. 

  
“A cat...!"  The sweater he had just unwrapped was glittery and it featured purple and black stripes that surrounded a cat, which looked suspiciously like Arashi's own pet cat Nyanko. “Is this meant t’ be Nyanko?”

“Yes! Leo and I went Christmas shopping for Knights recently and he spotted it. It seemed like something you’d like so he encouraged me to buy it for you. Now you have your very own Nyanko too!” Arashi smiled and Mika’s heart warmed as he smiled along with her... _S_ _he’s so cute...she got me my own Nyanko, huh?_

“I see..it’s real cute! Thanks Naru! It’s all really appreciated, y’know...you doin’ this much,” he smiled. He had only opened two of the gifts so far but it was already the best birthday he’d had in a long time, maybe ever. “The sweater will probably fit me and the colours are great too. Thanks really, I appreciate ya a lot.’”

 

“Mika, come on, it’s nothing! Here's the next one.” From there on it was a pattern of presents, Mika rambling about how appreciative he was, and Arashi quickly brushing it off as nothing. She just wanted to see him smile and happy and she was definitely getting what she wanted. To her it felt like it was not only his birthday but her's as well, a late holiday gift of a present she'd always want to see. 

“And now....ta-da, it's time for the grand finale~!” _She seems more excited about this one..._ “Open, open! This one took me a lot of time! It's really special!”

 

Mika was the most careful unwrapping this one. From what Arashi had said it seemed precious and he was being watched by her intently. Her eyes were filled not just with joy but also with a hint of pleading. He could tell that she was desperate for him to like this. It was new to see her behave in this manner but it only peaked his desire to see what it was even more.

“Woah...”  Underneath the wrapping paper was a scrapbook. It was decorated with pretty gold patterns on the front along with a neat cursive message handwritten by Arashi which simply read, “ _For Mika, happy birthday_ ”.

 

“W-well, open it up properly!” Arashi was smiling but her voice came out surprisingly weak. It was entirely out-of-character for her to seem so sheepish. She’d been so excited at first and now it seemed like she was retreating entirely from that. This was made by Arashi specifically for  _him_ and Mika wanted her to realize that no matter what the inside contents were he just appreciated the time and love that were clearly poured into this present. Arashi was magical and it remained a shock to him how someone as incredible as her was spending all of this time on _him_ of all people. He wasn't rejecting any of it but it was definitely taking some getting used to.

 

The front cover contained a handwritten letter:

 _“Dear Mika,_  
  
_I spent a lot of time collating all of the photos shown here for your birthday and I truly hope that it’s worth it. I am fully aware you’re probably standing here thinking that it’s not what you deserve, that it’s too much, but it’s not. You’re such a hard worker and a good friend. You deserve all this attention, I promise. Everyone in the photos documented here appreciates you and loves you very much, especially me, and I hope that this scrapbook can serve as a reminder of those facts if you ever feel lonely or down. We are all always here for you and love you a lot._  
  
_Sincerely,_  
_Arashi”_

 

Before Mika could even continue he was tearing up. "Ah, Naru, there’s somethin’ in my eye! Can you take the book for a min’, I swear I'll be ready soon.”

Arashi laughed before her eyes started to swell up with tears as well. Her time spent harassing classmates, some of which she had never even spoken to before, was worth it because he was clearly happy. Mika crying wasn't the reaction she was expecting but things were going better than she had hoped for. She just wanted him to feel loved by everyone. She knew about his struggles with his self-worth and making him be this happy was the best reaction she could’ve possibly gotten. “Come on, you haven’t even seen the photos yet!”

The green-haired boy wiped his eyes and finally properly looked at the front page. Anyone would easily be able to tell that Naru had made it because it was laid out so perfectly and prettily. A black lace pattern surrounded the class 2-B photo on the front page, which was parallel to the letter. On the following page there was a photo of the duo at a cat cafe.  _I remember that day! It was raining and she had to hold my hand since she was scared something would happen around the road thanks to dangerous drivers in the area at the time. We both got wet and had to dry off and warm up in a coffee shop nearby since Naru was scared the cats wouldn’t approach us too much if we were all soaked from the rain. I can’t see how it would’ve affected anything but we shared a cute cake while we were there._ As he flipped through more pages of the scrapbook, he saw a class photo from a festival, another one of Valkyrie performing during Halloween, and more of him with his classmates and other friends.

 

“Naru...I..."

“I just wanted to see you happy and seeing you react like this has made it all worth it, you know?” She paused to think over her words for a moment. “You’ve seemed down lately so please use this present and everything else as a reminder that we all care about you. Everyone had such positive things to say about you. Actually, you can even pull up some of the photos a little bit and see messages people wrote for you! Oh, but please be careful not to rip them!"

 

Mika let out a simple laugh. “I’ll be as a careful as I can be, thank ya. I really owe ya one!” They were interrupted by the sudden ringing of one of the school bells. He had gotten so caught up in his own thoughts and the presents here that he’d completely forgotten it was almost time for both of them to go back to class. _Cut off by the bell, huh?_ They both scrambled up and in a moment of courage, Mika managed to give her a hug.

“Mika I-” But despite her initial surprise, she held him close. This was one of the boldest things Mika had ever managed to do; he  _never_ went for hugs first. Neither of them seemed to want to let go at this point. He was completely shocked at the massive amount of time and care that must have gone into such a special gift. He’d treasure it forever.

And in an attempt to shock Arashi even more, he released her from the hug and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Thank you. Arashi Narukami.”


End file.
